Needs
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Ever since getting back from the island Oliver hasn't had a good relationship with anyone because he now likes to be held down during sex. Luckily for him Diggle came along and had no problem with Oliver's new kink and still loved Oliver for who he was.


**Summary: **Ever since getting back from the island Oliver hasn't had a good relationship with anyone because he now likes to be held down during sex. Luckily for him Diggle came along and had no problem with Oliver's new kink and still loved Oliver for who he was.

* * *

**Needs**

The island changed Oliver more than anyone knew. He wasn't the same playboy that he used to be and most people could see that but they still didn't know how much he had changed. The island had brought out Oliver's inner most needs and now he couldn't have a satisfying relationship with anyone because his need wasn't being fulfilled that is until John Diggle became more than a friend, bodyguard and confidant. Before the island Oliver was a playboy who really didn't have any kinks unless you count cheating on your long time girlfriend with her sister. After the island that changed though and now Oliver liked things rough which was why he couldn't seem to hold down a stable relationship with anyone thus far.

His relationship with Laurel was over with because of many reasons including the fact that she was dating his best friend and the fact well he didn't seem to have feelings for her anymore which were reinforced when she saw his scars and instead of still wanting him with those she was disgusted. Oliver then moved on to have a relationship with Helena which considering that she was trying to take down her father for the death of her fiancé that should have been a warning that things wouldn't last but she had come close to being that type of dangerous that could handle his new kink but unfortunately things didn't progress that far and instead she became an enemy. Next in the long line of failing relationships was (don't know name look up before uploading), the cop who he thought could maybe accept him and for awhile it seemed like she did but then she was injured and that relationship simmered out when she moved away.

Oliver had pretty much given up on relationships and then his feelings for his bodyguard and friend were renewed. It started subtly and Oliver almost didn't realize it until he found himself looking too long at his friend after they had been working out. Oliver resigned himself to being alone and never being with Diggle until the day the two of them were working out and Diggle took him by surprise and pinned him down. Oliver couldn't help his reaction, maybe because it had been so long without physical contact or his attraction to the man holding him down, but his body reacted without his say so giving him away to his friend. Oliver had felt himself harden and saw Diggle tense up and the billionaire closed his eyes, resigned to losing a friend but the black man surprised him.

Instead of leaving or judging Diggle instead continued to pin him down while kissing the living daylights out of him. Oliver couldn't believe what was happening at the time so had decided to test the other man. The vigilante squirmed and fought but he finally lost it when Diggle slammed him down on the floor and held him there, taking advantage of him. Oliver was sitting in the chair in his lair as he closed his eyes and thought about that moment when they had their first time and he finally felt like he wasn't being judged.

_Oliver squirmed and pushed against Diggle as he tested the limits of what was happening. Diggle just looked at him as he gripped Oliver tight and picked him up slightly and then slammed him back down on the concrete floor. Oliver felt himself melt and give to the one thing that he finally wanted ever since the island. The vigilante breathed heavily as Diggle held his arms down to the ground with his knees and loomed over Oliver. Oliver tried to hold back a moan but when Diggle dug his hands into his sides he couldn't hold it in and he didn't want to. _

_Before Oliver knew it he was naked but Diggle was still dressed and for some reason the billionaire found that even more attractive. Oliver had resorted to begging to be fucked but Diggle had other ideas and instead held Oliver down while he fingered him into orgasm. He felt two fingers enter him and all Oliver felt was a mixture of pain and pleasure but Diggle didn't stop to let him adjust and continued to scissor him open. Oliver was lost in submission of being held down and dominated so completely that when Diggle put his most of his hand, four fingers, in him he lost it coming in a haze of white. The next thing he knew Diggle was stroking his face and running a hand through his hair in comfort. Oliver sighed realizing that he could get used to this and that maybe he had finally found someone that he could trust this with. _

Oliver was pulled out of his memory when he was pulled out of his seat and pulled into a hold with one arm around his waist and one around his neck. Oliver melted because despite not seeing who it was he knew that it was Diggle. The hold tightened around him and Oliver let out a groan.

"What are you doing?" Diggle demanded.

Oliver couldn't answer because he had already been turned on by the memory but now he was even more turned on by the fact the man he loved and trusted was once again holding him hostage like he wanted. Diggle's hold tightened even more, not enough to try to kill him or anything but enough to make the hold unbreakable.

"I asked you a question Oliver," Diggle whispered by his ear taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it causing Oliver to let out a whimper.

"Dig please," Oliver begged.

"Now Oliver what was our rule? I specifically remember telling you that when I ask you a question you are supposed to answer or you don't get to come for if I remember correctly we established a few days. So I ask again what you were doing." Diggle growled out and Oliver whimpered again.

"Remembering the first time," Oliver said leaning his neck back begging for more.

"What about our first time?" Diggle asked wanting the truth.

"I was remembering the first time that I could let go without being judged," Oliver admitted leaning into Diggle's chest and sighing.

Not another word was said as Diggle maneuvered the two of them over to the cot that had been placed after they had started their relationship. Finally Oliver was content for the first time since coming back from the island, he had found someone that accepted all of him and never judged him. Together they could face it all including the list and cleaning up of the list, together they could be happy, even if being happy included having a few kinks along the way.


End file.
